


Good Boy

by SashaDistan



Series: Space Husbands [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sheith, Massage, Master/Pet, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 07, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Rimming, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Sub Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: When Keith is feeling out of control, there is something very specific Shiro can do to help him regain that control. And it involves fluffy white ears and a furry tail.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Space Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892728
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	Good Boy

Three things happen in fairly quick succession which leads Shiro the point where he walks into their quarters and sees the items Keith has left out for him:

First; Keith loses his temper in a large and very frustrating meeting trying to organise a small planet getting supplies out to all their farthest citizens. Shiro finds him on the training deck two varga later, sweaty, exhausted, bleeding from his knuckles, and with several gladiator-bots in pieces around him.

Second; Shiro rises early and works late, he misses lunch two days in a row with back to back meetings and appointments. It takes Veronica physically pushing him from his office and stealing his PADD to get him to switch off and go home.

Third; Both of them stand for hours under the baking sun of some backwater alien planet – where there is no actual water – sweating in their armour, listening to some incredibly long-winded presentation as the planet’s inhabitants decided to join the Coalition. They have to be there, they are the Black Paladins after all, and afterwards Keith looks up at him from under his hair with utter hopelessness in his eyes. This wasn’t what he signed up for, and it’s not what he wants to be doing with his life.

So it’s not a surprise to Shiro when he enters their little apartment on board the Atlas to find a folded black towel sitting on the coffee table, being used as a pillow for three very beautiful, but seldom used items, and Keith nowhere in sight. Shiro powers down his PADD and stows it away instantly, because this is Keith’s way of telling him all he needs to know. The instructions are as clear to him as they would be if his husband had left a note.

Keith is feeling out of control. He wants to feel in control. Shiro’s job is to help him do just that.

Shiro takes the towel and the items to their bathroom – it’s small, but it’s the biggest on the ship, apart from the communal area between the training deck and the main crew dorms – strips down and has a fast, but thorough, shower. He’d messaged Keith when he’d left his desk, and Keith knows how long it takes to get here. Shiro knows his husband won’t make him wait long. Clean, he dries off, folds the towel neatly, and lifts the narrow black webbing collar to his throat. Something about the noise the chunky plastic snap-buckle makes is very soothing. He’s self-aware enough to know he’s conditioned himself to start switching off at the sound. Smart Shiro, along with Captain Shiro, are already being left behind. That’s not who Keith needs right now, and Shiro has always been very dedicated to fulfilling Keith’s needs.

He slides the headband with the soft ears on, running his fingers through the white fur perfectly matched to his hair – he’s never known where Keith got them or what they must have cost to be so finely crafted – blending the edges until they look natural in the mirror. After that it’s a small matter to use the lube they keep in the bathroom, slick himself with one finger, and pop the smooth metal plug attached to his tail into his hole. He wriggles his hips, just once, to settle the length of it, watching in the mirror as it wags behind him. His tail is white too – fur over a foam structure designed to mimic caudal vertebrae – and it sways and moves as he makes his way back into the main living area, settling on his knees at the end of the couch. He yawns, shifts slightly, and waits.

His master’s arrival is announced by the soft swoosh of the door opening, and no sooner is Keith inside than Shiro is bouncing up from the couch to greet him. He presses his head firmly against his master’s thighs and is rewarded with strong hands petting across his ears and over his head. He chuffs happily, tail wagging, rubbing and nuzzling into the warmth of the man he loves with every fibre of his being.

“Hey there Pup.” Keith’s voice is soft and warm and so reassuring as he speaks. “Have you been a good boy waiting for me?”

Shiro grins, tongue lolling, and butts his head once more into Keith’s thigh, demanding scritches and pets.

“Alright! Alright!” Keith pushes him off, but he is laughing. The sound makes Shiro feel warmth pooling deep in his belly. “Let me go get changed, then we can play.”

There is a clatter as Keith discards technology, ID badge and other accoutrements from his pockets. Shiro noses at the fabric opening and Keith scowls.

“No. You can’t have sweets, they’re bad for you.” He pops one of the bright sugary confections in his own mouth though with a smirk. Keith’s right, and Shiro doesn’t really like them anyway, but Keith has one, and Shiro wants. “Be a good boy and you can have treats, OK?”

Shiro barks happily: that he can do.

He trails Keith through their quarters and watches from the floor by the bed as Keith strips off.S hiro then settles on his stomach with his master’s discarded clothes gathered up in his arms whilst Keith washes up. His master sighs fondly upon exiting the bathroom.

“I suppose if I don’t want you using my clothes as a bed, I should stop leaving them on the damn floor. C’mon Pup... up, up!”

Shiro obeys, grumbling, but Keith drags firm fingers all the way down his spine and along his tail as he bends to scoop up his fallen uniform, and pleasure sparks along Shiro’s nerves. He watches his master dress in tight boxers and a loose necked, too-large t-shirt eagerly awaiting his next move.

“Good boy.” The praise makes his scalp tingle like nothing else. “Come, play time!”

Shiro romps into the living area, and finds a toy in the centre of the area rug which is suddenly free of the coffee table that normally resides there. He doesn’t question the extra space, because clearly the extra space is there to play in, and the multi-coloured rubber bone makes a high-pitched excited squeak as he jams it between his teeth. If Keith put his hand out for the toy, of course Shiro would give it to him, but Keith doesn’t ask, just closes his fist around the other end and tries to wrest the squeaky toy from Shiro’s jaws. Shiro growls, low but playful, and tugs back, head weaving from side to side, long tail wagging in enthusiasm as they fight for the toy. It squeaks in a broken staccato as he grinds his teeth, and Keith laughs, using his free hand to ruffle his ears and his fur. Shiro’s jaw aches a little bit, but he doesn’t let go.

All of a sudden, his master stops playing, muscles going slack, and a quiet calm command comes.

“Drop it.”

Shiro complies instantly, and closes his eyes in pleasure as he is petted once again in reward.

“Atta boy, Pup. Come on, fetch it!”

Keith holds to the toy in the tips of his fingers, his arm extended to one side, but reels it in as Shiro launches for it. They crash together on the floor, Keith a flail of long limbs as Shiro pushes him onto his back, nuzzling and his belly and chest, licking wherever his shirt rides up, eager for the warm and familiar scent of his master.

“Oh! Get off me you great oaf!” Keith pulls him up, hands cupping his jaw, and presses a kiss to his nose. “You ridiculous animal. You want your treat?”

Within moments Shiro is sitting, pose-perfect with his hands on the floor in front of him, knees together, feet tucked under his ass, back straight and ears up, waiting for his treat. He _is_ a good boy after all.

“You don’t fool me, Pup. Such cupboard love!”

Keith retrieves a treat from the box in the kitchen, and Shiro takes the jerky nugget from his fingers carefully, just like he was trained to, before eating it with obvious delight. By the time he’s finished, Keith is settled on the couch, legs splayed, calling up images on the holoscreen. Shiro cocks his head as he watches him.

“You want cuddles?”

Shiro always wants to cuddle with his master.

“Come on then.” Keith pats the space between his knees. “Hup!”

The couch bounces under his weight as he springs up, rubbing his face and head from Keith’s knee, across his abdomen and up his other thigh as he turns in the space and settles. Keith clicks his tongue and shifts, grunting when one of the pointy bits of Shiro leans too hard into the softness of his leg. Shiro shifts again, moving willingly under the hands that guide him until he is lying with his head in his master’s lap, one of Keith’s legs hooked under his tail, keeping him curled up and close. Keith presses play for whatever movie he’s got on the screen, then both his hands return to Shiro to stroke and soothe him.

“That’s better. Hush now. Good boy.” Keith makes a wordless, happy noise as his fingers begin to stroke rhythmically behind his ears.

Shiro chuffs, blowing warm breath across his master’s hip and arm, entranced by the way the little hairs react to the sensation. Keith is talking, his voice low and soft, the words sort of indiscernible. Shiro knows it’s not about him, just his master decompressing from his day, so he doesn’t interrupt or move, even though he’d quite like to play some more, and simply lets himself go boneless in Keith’s lap.

It’s nice, lying with his master, listening to him talk, feeling the vibrations of his voice through where Shiro’s ear presses against his abdomen, knowing he is cared for, knowing that his presence calms the man he loves. When Keith sits up a little underneath him, Shiro pays it no mind, stretches out an arm under encouraging hands, and rumbles pleasure deep in his throat when Keith’s firm, sure hands smooth down his front and begin to rub at his chest and belly. Shiro half-yowls a pleased noise at the sensation – slightly ticklish, very pleasurable – as Keith rubs and smooths at him with finger tips and knuckles. He shifts his hips, his tail wagging between his legs as Keith continues to pet him, one foot twitching in sympathy with an itch over one rib which Keith scratches at until Shiro’s tongue lolls out the side of his mouth.

Keith resumes petting him again softly, slow hands moving thorough his fur and over his chest as he watches the holoscreen, and Shiro allows himself to drift slightly, lost in the happy sensations of Keith’s hands on him.

Eventually, his master pats his shoulder, covering his own yawn with his fist.

“Come on Pup.”

Shiro half rises from his lap, turns onto his knees, then shoves his wrists out in front of him, arching his back, tail curving over his spine as he pops his jaw.

“Ohhhh, big stretch! There’s my good boy.”

Shiro chuffs, still sort of sleepy, and holds the stretch for just a moment longer than his master has patience for. Two over-warm fingers slide inside the back of his collar and tug him off the couch. He drops his head and presses up against Keith in apology, loving the way the man’s thigh fits so perfectly in the curve between his neck and shoulder, enjoying the pressure it puts on the collar around his neck. All too soon, Keith clicks his tongue and steps away, and Shiro is helpless but to follow him.

He doesn’t try and get up onto the bed, he knows he can’t unless he’s invited, so Shiro waits happily on the floor, sitting neatly, but with one leg stretched out still, head to one side as he watches his master pull back the covers, take another fluffy black towel from the bathroom and spread it over the sheets. He whines, even though he knows it’s not his place to question his master, because this is different from anything his master has ever done before. Keith ruffles his head with a soft smile, then jerks his chin at the bed.

“Up.”

Shiro does, then follows as Keith prods him in the hip.

“No, _on_ the towel. Bit more. That’s it. Good boy!” Keith’s voice combined with the fingers which rub down the nap of his neck set his tail wagging again. “Lie down now Pup, get comfy.”

When Shiro goes to fall onto his side, which is usual for him, Keith’s firm hands dig underneath his shoulder and hip, encouraging him to shift. He makes a confused noise between his clenched back teeth, and his master runs another soothing hand down his spine.

“Come on now, lie down. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

More than anything in the world, Shiro wants to be deserving of that title.

He sinks down onto the towel and let’s Keith pull his arms up, folding them under his head. It’s different, but it’s not uncomfortable, and it’s not hard to do what Keith asks of him. Keith swings a leg over his thigh, fingers trailing down his spine and running for the first time, through the thick fluff of his tail, pulling along the whole length with a little tug which makes him whine in a completely different kind of way. His master scoots up, and then all Keith’s weight is resting over the backs of his thighs, Shiro’s tail curled against his abdomen. He reaches up for a bottle on the night-stand, not lube, and uses the stretch to place a warm, wet kiss in between Shiro’s shoulder blades.

Shiro chuffs.

“Good dog… atta boy.”

Keith un-stoppers the bottle, and then warm wetness is being trickled over his shoulders and down his spine. Shiro stops himself from whining or shuffling, knowing from the firm squeeze of Keith’s thighs that his master wants him soft and still. He’s a good boy; he can be well behaved. The bottle is discarded again, and now Keith’s hands are running up his back, spreading the oil over him and digging into the muscles of his shoulders. It feels really good, even though Shiro isn’t quite sure what he’s done to deserve such treatment.

“Mmhmm good boy. That’s nice.” Thumbs knead into his lower back and Shiro groans. “This is going to make your coat all soft and shiny. I’d like that. You want to do that for me, don’t you?”

Shiro hums his acquiescence as Keith’s strong, nimble fingers continue to turn the muscles of his shoulders and back into putty.

“Such a good dog….”

When Keith starts to massage his ass, he puts all his effort into staying still and not pushing back into the touch, but it feels so good that all but one of Shiro’s muscles turns boneless. Keith wipes his hands on the towel, then drags his fingers along the length of Shiro’s tail again.

“Feel better?”

This time when he bites his lip to keep from moaning, Keith responds by giving his tail a quick, borderline-painful jerk.

“Don’t hold back on me now Pup.” The fingers which smooth down his tail also rake short nails against his inner thigh. “Does it feel good?”

Shiro lets out a soft half-bark, because yes, of course it feels good. It’s Keith, and his master could do anything he wanted to him and it would feel good because Shiro trusts him implicitly. He’s a good dog, and that means being able to make his master feel good, whatever it takes.

“There’s my boy. Up you get now Pup.”

Keith moves off him and Shiro climbs onto his hands and knees, feeling the blush creeping over his face. He’s hard, very obviously so, as he sits back on his heels with his cock jutting lewdly out over his thighs, but Keith hasn’t done anything to tell him that’s the direction he wants to take, and Shiro knows better than to ask for things like that. He’ll just have to live with it until Keith wants him – if Keith wants him – to do anything else.

He whines as Keith looks at him, shifting uncomfortably. The motion causes his tail to wag, short little strokes which do nothing to satisfy the deep, heated arousal in his belly, and it makes him feel guilty for wanting more.

Keith reaches forward, thumb brushing over his lips, smears the wetness up his cheek, and Shiro allows his head to drop down. He loses sight of Keith, but the man pets his hair and scratches at the back of his skull in a manner which makes him shiver. Then his master’s fingers are hooking into the metal ring sewn into the collar, tugging Shiro forward. He braces himself on his hands, gazing up at Keith through his eye lashes as his masters sits cross legged, looking elegantly reposed. He can practically feel the way Keith’s gaze tracks over his body, missing nothing.

“Have you been good, Pup? You want another treat? A better one?”

Shiro blinks once, knowing his whine is right on the cusp between eager and desperate.

“Hmm… what kind of treat does my good boy want, I wonder?” Keith tugs in his collar again, his smile knowing and sly. “C’mere Pup.”

Keith hauls him close and kisses him hard and with no preamble, opening Shiro up directly with his tongue, pushing in, taking everything he wants. Their teeth clack together, then Keith bites at his lower lip, licking his mouth as he lets go, making a mess as Shiro pants for air.

“You want your treat Pup?”

Shiro is completely unashamed of how much his tail wags in response.

His master keeps two fingers in the ring of his collar, as though there was anywhere else Shiro would want to be other than happily lapping at Keith’s mouth and tongue. Kissing him back because he’s allowed to, and it feels so good to have the man groan into him. When Keith shifts him back, Shiro mourns the loss of his lips for half a heartbeat before Keith pushes him sharply down into his lap. Shiro folds his forearms against the bed, his chest pressing into Keith’s shins and the mattress as he stares hungrily at Keith’s cock and balls, now freed from his tight underwear. Keith wraps his free hand around the base and taps the head against Shiro’s lips. He is tantalizingly out of reach.

“Have you been a good dog?”

Shiro whimpers, mouth falling open, begging to be allowed his treat. He squirms, his tail swinging, and Keith somehow manages to unreel one of his mile-long legs and heel-kicks him firmly in the thigh.

“If you can’t be good, you won’t get anything nice.”

The vocal warning comes with Keith sliding his loose fist up his length, angling the hard flesh away from Shiro. Shiro shudders with the effort of keeping still, because he wants whatever Keith will give him. He wants. Keith returns to petting his head, fingers carding through his hair and raking against his scalp. His master’s cock rests against his cheek, and Shiro resists the very persistent urge to angle his mouth to capture it. He will be good for Keith; he has to be. Keith discards his shirt and for a while he just sits and strokes Shiro’s hair and plays with his ears, and Shiro breathes hotly against his crotch and stays still. When Keith’s hand leaves his collar to take himself in hand once more, he remains petting Shiro’s head as he drags his cock over Shiro’s lips and cheek.

“There’s my good boy.” His voice is low and rolling with contentment. “Doesn’t that feel good. You like being good for me, don’t you Pup? Mmm… Open up.”

Shiro complies, and is rewarded with the messy slide of Keith’s cockhead over his lips and tongue, before he shifts his hips to push the first few inches into Shiro’s mouth, stopping just short of his gag reflex. Shiro laps at him, moulding the sensitive tip against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, and sighs happily. Keith is stroking his hair and letting him suck his cock: Shiro is in heaven.

“Mmmm yeah… just like that. Good puppy.” Keith’s words have gone a little breathy above him, and Shiro trills with pride, though he’s careful to control the wagging of his tail. Just a little happy swish to show his maser how much he likes the compliment. Keith pushes him back – heel of his hand on Shiro’s forehead – gently, gazing down at the way the wet head of his cock still rests on the plump pink plush of Shiro’s lip. “Pretty puppy, such a good dog for me now.” He squeezes himself, two short pumps, and then smears the salty tang of his precum over Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s eyes flutter closed. “Good boy. Open wide now.”

Shiro does, and then Keith’s hand is back on his collar, pulling him close, and Shiro is helpless as Keith stuffs him full, pressing in until Shiro’s nose is jammed up against the taut skin of his abdomen and he can’t really breathe. Keith groans, slides him back, and then holds him tight as he begins to fuck Shiro’s face. Shiro groans, loving the wet thrusts of Keith’s cock into his throat, hanging his jaw open to give his master as much pleasure as he can, sucking and hollowing his cheeks whenever he can. Keith pulls out, trails spit and pre across his mouth, keeps the head of his cock on his lips so that he can’t swallow, watching as Shiro drools down his own chin before pushing lazily back into his mouth.

Whenever the angle allows, Shiro gazes up at his master in adoration and pride, because Keith looks so relaxed and self-assured. He loves letting Keith use him for his own gratification, taking exactly what he needs, and Shiro would happily stay here for hours and hours if it made Keith happy for him to do so. Keith fucks into his mouth with unhurried pleasure, clearly enjoying himself. A few hard thrusts have Shiro’s eyes watering at the corners, and without saying anything, Keith stills his hips for a while, shushing Shiro with soft hands in his hair. Shiro calms, just breathing softly and keeping Keith’s cock warm in his mouth with no particular goal in mind. He’s going to be a good boy for Keith and do just what his master wants.

“Stars… you’re so pretty Pup.” Keith’s thumb snakes across his cheek, pressing through his flesh to feel the hardness of his cock within Shiro’s mouth. “Such a good boy for me. You like your treat, right?” Shiro does, so much. “Go on, you can wag for me if you want.”

The praise and the return of hands in his hair has his hips twitching again in moments, tail wagging enthusiastically. Keith beams, jacking his cock while Shiro holds the head in his lips, gazing up at the man he loves.

“Do you want it, Pup? You want me to come in mouth so you can drink it all down?”

Shiro whimpers. Of course he wants that, if that’s what Keith wants.

“Nngh… oh puppy. Maybe you want to lick it off me instead? Will that be nice?”

Shiro whines. Yes, that also sounds like an excellent plan.

“Nnnn...” Keith pulls himself from Shiro’s lips with a slick pop, then drags the head of his cock through the mess on Shiro’s chin, spreading it further. Shiro never minds being filthy for Keith, his master can have everything he wants. “Just like that. Stay. Good dog.”

Never mind that he can’t go anywhere with Keith’s fingers wrapped vice-tight around his collar, Shiro wouldn’t want to be anywhere else when he has a front row seat to Keith jerking off just inches from his face. His master gasps, growls, bites his own lip, watching him the whole time he touches himself, fist moving in a blur. He falls back as he comes with a strangled, wordless cry of pleasure, painting his abs with streaks of white. Keith’s hand pulls him to one side, and Shiro takes the opportunity to lick and then press a kiss to the smooth muscled thigh pushed against his face.

“Fuck… puppy… mmm...”

Keith releases him, and Shiro doesn’t want to move away, but being this close to all that delicious heat and wetness is torture when he doesn’t know what he’s allowed to do. He sits again, his tail pressing close behind him, not that his dick needs any extra encouragement. He’s left a wet patch on the towel beneath them. His master has jammed several pillows under his head and neck, and is watching him with smug interest.

“Oh Pup, you liked that huh? You are such a good boy.”

Shiro’s cock quivers as the words fall from Keith’s lips, little involuntary jerks only proving to demonstrate how completely his pleasure is lashed to Keith’s voice. Keith trails his fingers down his abs – harshly defined by his heaving post-orgasm breaths – not touching the mess he’s made.

“You wanna come clean me up Pup?”

Shiro has never been more eager for anything in his whole life, but Keith clicks his tongue and motions him to slow down. He comes close as Keith eases off his boxers, resting on his forearms in the space between Keith’s parted thighs, watching the visible pulse in his master’s gently softening cock. Keith points to a spot on his chest.

“Lick.”

Shiro does, a big bold stripe of his tongue across Keith’s skin, gathering the musky, intoxicating flavour of his come with his tongue. Before he can swallow, Keith taps his jaw with two fingers.

“Show me.”

Shiro pauses, angling his head and letting his jaw hang open as he displays his prize for his master. He doesn’t want to waste any by sticking out his tongue.

“Good boy.”

Keith keeps him like that, fingertips resting on his lip, then he dips into Shiro’s mouth, gathering cum and spit, and Shiro’s eyes dilate fast enough for the room to get brighter as he watches Keith paint the mess over his own hole. Shiro lets out a completely instinctual whine of need and desire. Keith’s thighs fall further apart, his other hand coming to rest in Shiro’s hair as he speaks.

“Clean me again. Good boy.”

If being petted by Keith whilst being allowed to suck his cock was heaven, then Shiro must surely have ascended to some higher plane of existence to get to lick Keith this way. He laps across Keith’s hole, loving the sharp contrast of his cum to the flavour of his skin right here, and groans as the hand in his hair tightens and pulls just so.

“Ah- ha- yeah puppy, just like that….” Keith’s voice is uneven with pleasure as Shiro presses closer, pushing against Keith’s opening.

He is jerked up once more by his collar, and Keith makes him meet his eyes before he speaks.

“Again. You have to clean all of me Pup if you want your prize.”

Challenge and reward are such good motivational tools.

Shiro moves wherever Keith places him, waiting patiently with his mouth open so that Keith can stare at his cum on Shiro’s tongue for whole minutes before he drips it obscenely onto his hole for Shiro to lick up. Shiro adores getting to eat like this, because Keith is the best thing he’s ever tasted, and when he finally gets the encouragement to press into his hole, he groans loudly at how amazing his master feels around his tongue. Breathing seems much less important than simply burying his face between Keith’s sculpted cheeks and thrusting his tongue as deep into Keith’s hole as he can get it. And nothing is better than the way Keith squirms above him in unbridled pleasure, clearly over-sensitive. Keith pets and strokes his hair and his ears as Shiro eats him out, and he whimpers when his master finally pulls him away.

“Come.”

Shiro scrambles to obey the command and the sharp fingers hooked into his collar, holding himself up over Keith to present his face for the damp wash-cloth Keith is holding out. Cleaned, he simply stares down at the man he loves, blinking in surprise when Keith yanks him down to kiss him. They break apart but Shiro doesn’t go anywhere, he can’t, and Keith licks at his lips, murmuring wordless encouragement until Shiro is just licking at his mouth, tongues touching as they pant into each other’s space. Keith’s eyes shine with happiness, and Shiro is proud. He aches, his cock is throbbing, and he’s so hot to the touch he feels like he might burst into flame, but none of that matters, because Keith is happy.

The next kiss is deep and fierce, and Shiro can’t help the joyful chuff he lets out at the contact.

“You a good boy, Pup?”

Keith jerks him by his collar, positioning Shiro to his liking, and when one of Shiro’s hands lands with a muffled smack into the pillow next to Keith’s head and Keith grins, he knows what it is his master wants. Shiro boxes him in, crowding close and making the most of their size difference in the way he knows Keith likes, as he brings his thighs up under Keith’s ass, elbows locking in above his shoulders. Keith keeps his body low with his fingers in the collar and smirks.

“You _are_ a good boy. Yes, you are.” His free hand drags through Shiro’s hair once more. Shiro shivers. “You going to show me how well I’ve trained you? Yeah, you want your prize puppy? I know you do.” Keith’s ass grinds against his hard cock, and Shiro thinks he might pass out just from that. “Come fuck me then Pup.”

Shiro leans in, eager and nuzzling against his master’s throat and into his hair, snorting against his ear when the silky strands tickle him. Keith’s shifts back against him again, and Shiro feels the head of his cock nudge its target briefly before sliding away. He whines.

“C’mon big boy… you know what you want. Show me what a good dog you are.”

Shiro lines himself up again, breathing deep when he finds the slicked up wetness of Keith’s hole. He pauses, faltering in his enthusiasm. His master must be sensitive still, he’s already come after all, and Shiro pants as he remembers how Keith’s hole had fluttered against his tongue as he’d cleaned him up. Keith shouldn’t do things just because he thinks Shiro will like them-

He is derailed from his thoughts by the snap of Keith’s teeth and a firm yank on his collar. Shiro whines his apology before Keith can admonish him further. He knows it’s not his place to make decisions. The fingers grooming through his hair become reassuring once more, and Shiro nudges the tip of his hot, desperate erection against Keith’s readied entrance.

“That’s it. Prove how good you can be for me Pup.”

They both groan as Shiro sinks into him, their voices only distinguishable by pitch, and Shiro is left panting as his abdomen fits flush against the tight curve of Keith’s ass. His master pulls him down by his collar until Shiro’s chest is resting against his own and kisses him filthily.

“Good boy. Ungh- oh _good_ boy….” Keith’s words are breathless and desperate as Shiro shifts inside him, grinding into the tight heat of his body. “You’re so good Pup. So perfect for me.”

Shiro pants – tongue out and tail wagging – at the praise. Then he shuffles his knees forward, keeping Keith confined against his upper arms, forcing the man he loves to curl his spine, trapping him in his lap as he fucks himself deeper. Keith’s fist grips his hair and tugs, nails of his other hand raking across his back, and Shiro growls low as he sets a punishing pace. It’s a good thing the frame of their bed is built into the wall, because he’s not sure otherwise that it would survive the force of their coupling. He rams into his master, thrusting as deep and hard as he can with every jerk of his hips until Keith’s litany of praise gives way to a wordless drawn out yowl of pleasure. Shiro can do nothing but grunt between breaths, nothing holding back his orgasm except the desire to _be a good boy_ for Keith.

Keith’s hand leaves his collar, knuckles rubbing down his abs as he reaches for himself, and there’s one thrust and one jerk of his fist before Keith’s second orgasm splashes between them. His hole clenches around Shiro’s cock, and Shiro nearly howls with the pressure of not coming.

“Oh you good boy. Such a good Pup.” Keith cups his face in both hands, forcing Shiro to meet his eyes as he lavishes him with more praise. “That’s it- good boy. Keep going Pup. Stuff me full with that big cock of yours.”

Shiro is panting, overwhelmed and stimulated beyond the point of any kind of rational thought. He wants to close his eyes just to block out the force of Keith looking up at him with such adoration. It’s too much to deal with whilst his master’s hole clutches around him and such exaltations fall from his lips. But he can’t look away from Keith, because Keith is everything. A drop of spit strings from his tongue as he pants, and Keith licks it from the corner of his own mouth, his tongue is so pink. Shiro follows the shapes of the words on Keith’s lips before he understands them, lost in the motion of his hips still hammering into his master.

“There’s my boy… there’s my good boy. Let go now, come for me. Come fill me up puppy.”

Shiro’s self-control snaps. His hips smack into Keith’s ass hard enough for the sound to reverberate around the room, and he makes a noise somewhere between a roar and snarl as he jerks and lurches through the shock of his orgasm. Every muscle quivers and shakes, only the locked position of his arms stopping him from crushing Keith completely with his superior weight.

Keith waits until Shiro’s breathing is marginally less desperate before he closes the tiny distance between them and kisses him soundly. Shiro is still panting, and the kiss turns more into them simply lapping at each other and sharing space and breaths and softness as Shiro comes down from his orgasmic high and into the soft bliss of afterwards. Eventually Keith shifts underneath him, a tiny wrinkle on his forehead the only clue to the discomfort his spine must be feeling. Shiro backs off slowly, ensuring he only moves as far as Keith wants. His master makes a soft little whine of disappointment when Shiro’s softening cock slips from him.

“Don’t want to be empty yet.”

Shiro smiles, tongue out, and smears two fingers in the mess of his cum leaking from Keith’s well-fucked hole before pushing it all back in, plugging him up with his hand. Keith wriggles against him and groans.

“Good boy. Stay there and lie with me.”

It’s no hardship at all to shuffle and settle onto the bed alongside his master, twisting his wrist so that his fingers remain lodged in Keith’s ass. Keith picks up the towel, uses one end to clean his stomach and Shiro’s crotch gently before dumping it on the floor. He’s practically in Shiro’s lap still, and Shiro chuffs in complete pleasure as Keith’s fingers return to pet over his ears and hair, stroking his nape right above his collar. He shivers all the way down to the tip of his tail.

“God… you did so well Pup. Such a good boy.” Keith squirms a little on his fingers, and Shiro responds by stroking his walls with the softest of gestures. Keith sighs. “The best boy. You liked your prize, Pup?”

Shiro rumbles agreement in his chest. Keith touches the buckle of his collar with a deliberate gesture, but doesn’t remove it.

“Stay with me tonight? Just like this?”

Shiro half barks and nuzzles more firmly into the curve of his master’s neck. Of course he’ll stay, there is absolutely nowhere else for a good dog to be but by his master’s side. Keith kisses his hair and pulls the covers up over them both.

“You’re so perfect puppy. I love you.”

Shiro smiles against his skin: he’ll tell Keith he loves him in the morning.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to/lives for comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome (and amazingly fast!) beta reader.


End file.
